1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in-wheel motor that drives a wheel by a motor provided inside a wheel disk of the wheel, and particularly relates to an electrically driven vehicle such as an electric car, a hybrid car and a power-assisted bicycle.
2. Related Art
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H11-262101) discloses that an iron core and a coil wound around the iron core are provided on an inner circumferential face of an outer yoke (a motor container) that is fixed to a shaft, a magnet facing the iron core is rotatably provided to the shaft, and a current is applied to the coil, thereby rotationally driving a wheel disk together with the shaft. The technique of Patent Document 1 discloses that the brake disk is fixed to the shaft between the wheel disk and the outer yoke.
Patent Document 2 (U.S. Pat. No. 7,735,588 B2) discloses an invention including: an outer yoke fixed to a wheel disk; and an inner yoke being rotatable relative to the outer yoke, in which an iron core and a coil wound around the iron core are fixed to the inner yoke, a magnet facing the iron core is fixed to the outer yoke, and an electric current is applied to the coil, thereby rotationally driving the wheel disk together with the outer yoke. In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses that a base of a brake disk support is fixed to the wheel disk via a hub, a tip of the brake disk support is disposed inside the inner yoke, the brake disk is fixed to the tip of the brake disk support, and the brake disk and a caliper are provided on an inner circumferential side of the inner yoke.